Cantilevered umbrellas provide shade from the sun. Traditional cantilevered umbrellas have a dome-shaped canopy that is suspended from a cantilevered arm. The canopy is typically opened using a crank mechanism. Because of this, traditional cantilevered umbrellas can be cumbersome to operate and position to ensure that the shade provided is maximized.